How To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart!
by Towa-chan
Summary: How to get kicked out of Walmart, what more can I say?
1. Chapter 1

How To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart

Sakura: You wanna know how to get kicked out of Walmart? We'll show ya!

Shugo Chara Anime Peeps: Yeah!

Ch1: Storming Ideas...

(Amu's P.O.V):

Today is a hot summer day. All of us were really bored to the core. "Shit! I'm soooo borrreeeeed!" Yaya complained. Pepe and Yaya started crying, making everyone sweat drop. "We could go to the pool," Tadase suggested. "No way! You know how deep that pool is?! FOUR FRICKIN FEET! I almost drowned Tadagay!" Yaya shivered. Tadase chara changed with Kiseki by accident. "GOMEN! You peasant! My name is TA-DA-SE!" he yelled. The crown disappeared from his head, leaving him flushed in embarrassment."Yaya. It's impossible for you to drown in a four feet pool. You are obviously over 4 feet," Kairi chuckled. Yaya flushed in embarrassment and pursed her lips. Her face lit up. "What about the time Hikaru peed in the pool? Still want to go?" she smirked. We all drew disgusted faces because we've been in the same pool Hikaru was in.

"We could have a karaoke party," Utau suggested. "Nah. I almost made Ikuto deaf with my awesome singing power," I boasted. "Er. Correction. She almost KILLED me," Ikuto chuckled softly with a sly smirk on his face. I scowled. The others disagreed the karaoke idea and they continued storming for new ideas to ward off the boredom.

"We could be bad kids. Raid a grocery store maybe?" I asked. Ikuto's face lit up. "Guys, I what we're going to do. WE are going to get kicked out of Walmart," Ikuto declared. Everybody started smiling at the thought of running all about Walmart. "Let's do it!" everyone exclaimed. Ikuto gave all of us a thumbs up.

He shuffled through Utau's backpack and took out a pen and a notebook. He opened it and flipped through it to find an empty page. He wrote down the title: How To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart. "Any ideas?" Ikuto asked. "OH,OH! Declare war with barbie dolls!" Yaya chirped. We all nodded as Ikuto wrote down the idea.

30 Minutes Later:

"I have lego costumes all of us could wear. I'll go get em'," Tadase said. He came back with so many costumes, he fell down and toppled over them. He stood up and blushed as he scratched his head. "Would these do?" he asked. Everyone turned around and their eyes widened at the sight of so many Lego costumes. "Damn. You must like Lego's," Utau smirked. "Kay! Load these in the trunk of Utau's car and we're ready!" Ikuto assured. He grinned in a child-like manner.

….

I think this story will be split into two or three chapters. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

How To Kicked Out Of Walmart!

Ch2: Going Crazy!

I think this story will be a three shot!

….. / =^.^=

Ikuto's P.O.V:

We were split into two cars. Amu, Utau, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, and I were in Utau's humongous SUV. Nagi, Rima, and Kukai were in Kukai's tiny sports car. "Let's do this thing!" Yaya cheered with Pepe. All of us, including the chara's cheered. Utau and I aren't much of happy people, so we shuddered.

15 Minutes Later:

We got out of our cars and I opened Utau's trunk. Everybody took their favorite color Lego costumes. I handed Amu a red costume. I had to laugh at the way she looked at it. The costumers were staring at us as put on the weird looking Lego's. We all looked at each other and laughed. We all looked like a colorful rainbow. Amu looked like a red sumo wrestler. All of us trampled our way into the store. I ran up to a random person. "Waddup dowg!" I coolly cheered. Then all the others quickly stood beside me.

"We're Michael Jackson from the future," all of us cookily yelled. This earned a disgusted look from nearby customers. We all snickered in a low tone and ran to the next isle, where an old lady was buying milk. We repeated the same thing. Kukai and I were especially the loudest. She glared at us and whacked our bottoms with a cane. Utau couldn't breathe anymore. She was laughing hysterically. "Hey Utau-chi? Are you okay? Or do I have to call 9-1-1 like last time?" Rima chuckled. Kusukusu giggled and did a flip.

We all scattered our separate ways. We could keep in touch with our phones. I ran into the toy isle. I got a text from Kukai. Spread your Lego costume in the toy isle walk area. I took out a piece of paper and wrote free sample on it. I sticked it on the Lego and tossed it in the toy isle. I could hear screaming in the distance. I knew it was those guys. I got a text from Amu. "Lol! Go to the other toy isle beside you," the text read. I nodded and ran into the isle. I saw Yaya and Kukai line up Barbie's and GI JOES in lines. "FIGHT!I DECLARE WAR!"Yaya and Kukai shouted at the top of their lungs. They picked up one of each brand doll and started hitting each other. Yaya's eyes lit with fire. She threw the dolls at Kukai and kicked his groin. Kukai groaned in pain and he immediately dropped all the dolls. "Awwwwhhh!" he gasped. Yaya smirked as she folded her arms. Pepe floated on her shoulder. "Babies rule!" Pepe and Yaya sang in unison. Amu snickered and ran off. I texted the next thing to do to Kairi and Rima. "Test" the fishing rods.

Kairi got the text. He saw Rima running up to him. She pointed to the fishing rods. They ran up to them. Rima and Kairi were reeling the rods in and out. Kairi gasped when he saw something on Rima's lure line. Rima picked it up and saw a lady's ring. "Shit," she cursed. Kairi giggled and was still luring the rod in. He choked. He caught a wig. Then a woman slapped his face. It was red and it was huge. "Sumimasen misu," Kairi pleaded. He tried to act sorry, but he was really laughing his ass of. The angry woman snatched the wig from his hand and put it on her bald head. She stormed her way bast the two and they broke out in laughter. Rima snickered and took out her phone. She texted Amu . "Strap a walkie-talkie to an Elmo doll and hide. When a kid comes by, shout Elmo knows where you live," it read. She clicked send and she ran to the cooking pan isle, where Nagi was. Amu got the text. She smirked in delight as she ran back up to the toy isle, where the Barbie and GI Joe incident was. The dolls were still scattered. She grabbed an Elmo doll and ran up to the closest baby isle. She strapped one of two walkie talkies to Elmo and she ran into the edge of another isle and she spoke when she saw a four or five year old. "Elmo knows where YOU live," she evilly said. The child stuttered and cried. "W-w-w-w-waaaaaaaaaaaahhh! W-w-waaaaah!" the child cried as it ran away. I snickered in delight. Utau and Nagi looked at Rima who had the most destructive plan ever. Rima, Nagi, and Utau took out wooden spoons. They moved isles, scouting metal cooking pots. They laid them on the floor and started banging them. Nagi made Indian voices. Utau just screamed. Rima sang the "We Hate Barney" song they made up in 5th grade. That purple beast could never be so annoying!

Amu's P.O.V:

I texted all the others to meet me in the clothing department. They all responded. "Ikuto, this one's for go into the boys dressing room and sit there for a few minutes. Then yell there's no toilet paper in here!" I sneered. He gave me a thumbs up as he ruffled his midnight blue hair. He opened a door to a dressing room. He played a game on his phone for a couple of minutes. Then he started to scream his lungs out. "THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!" All of us laughed so hard, we had to muffle our laughs on pieces of clothes. He stormed his way out of the stall with a flushed face. I gave him a nervous laugh as he balled his fists. "Amu Hinamori! You should've done that one! You scream louder than someone tortured in hell!" Ikuto sneered. I put my hands to my hips. "I have another one for the boys," Utau casually chirped. "Try on bra's," she smirked. The boys dipped their head down and walked to the women's department. There is no way you can get over the trauma of messing with a Tsukiyomi. The customers jaws were dropped when they saw Ikuto picking up a bra in the women's department. All the boys had struggled to put on bra's. Kukai started doing the catwalk down the food isle and the rest of the boys followed. Ikuto was blushing crimson red when I looked at him. I laughed my ass off. He looked like a red tomato.

"Now for the girls," Nagi mischievously smirked. All the girls hung their heads in defeat, waiting for their next embarrasing dare. "Go pick up random boxers from the men's department and throw them at strangers," Kukai ordered. "I though this was supposed to be embarrassing," Yaya complained. "Well, do you want it to be?" Ikuto sighed. "NO!" all the girls screamed. We all ran to the men's department. I picked up a boxer and gulped. I saw a girl my age and I threw the boxer at her by instinct.

She frowned and threw the boxer at the ground. "Next up, take stuff from people's carts and say it's yours," Yaya informed. Rima chara changed with Kusukusu. She ran up to someone's cart and snatched a ham package. "That's mine!" Rima sang heartily. "Thief! Give it back!" yelled the stranger. She stuck her tongue out at the person and began screaming! "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Security! Hellllp meeeeeeeeee!" she screamed as she dropped the ham in the strangers cart and ran away. The chara change wore out, and Rima gave Kusukusu a high give. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were hiding in clothing racks, smacking people's heads every now and then. The scary part was that normal humans can't see chara's.

I sighed. The security guards pointed at us. We were busted! But it was totally worth it.

"You guys get out of here and don't come back!" yelled the security guards. They literally shoved us out the store and the chara's followed on. "OMG! That's fucking hilarious!" Utau laughed. We all laughed. "This is the best day of my life," I chirped.

We all we're having ice-cream at Tadase's. It was evening and we had to go home soon. "So? What store should we raid next?" I asked...

Drumroll! The story is now finished! I guess it's a two shot now! Please review and tell me how you think about this story! R&R!


End file.
